The God of the Woods
by CharmiaArkenstone
Summary: Alone and curious, Harmony wanders into the deep woods, a place she's always been told is forbidden, but why? One-shot. Centaur AU, Centaur!Thor, Thor/OC. Please R&R!


**Hi, thank you for taking the time to read this! This is just a little one-shot between my favourite pairing, and was inspired by artwork as Thor as a centaur. I just couldn't resist, it was too sweet :D**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>Solitude was not a luxury Harmony was graced with very often.<p>

With such a large family of three brothers and three sisters but without a mother, the young woman often had her hands full, and when she was not caring for her siblings, she was helping her father, alongside her younger twin brother and next eldest sister, on the farm they comfortably owned. Spring had finally arrived after a long, bitter winter, Harmony's seventeenth winter; she had a feeling she would never forget it, the chill would reside somewhere in her bones forever.

Out behind the house, in the caress of the morning sun, Harmony sat washing the last of her siblings' dirty clothes. A soft breeze whistled through her curly red hair. The water started to still in the large bucket, and she could soon she could her reflecting, albeit slightly distorted. She had never seen a completely perfect image of her own face but that was not needed for her to know she had a strange complexion.

The pale face of a Gaul framed by red curls was seen through a pair of Roman eyes, and lips spoke a Latin name.

Smaller details of her face were still some mystery to her: the shape of her doe eyes, the curve of her eyebrows, the exact colour of her lips and cheeks. It was not an obsession of hers, but every now and then, she would study herself, wondering about the face everyone else saw. She'd been told many times, by many people, that she was the spitting image of her mother, and often assumed she had very similar, if not identical, features to her twin brother. He sometimes looked at her, wondering the same thing.

The solitude was so rare to her that she could never remember where the line between peace and loneliness was crossed. She only knew she'd crossed it.

Harmony looked around; in the paddock nearby, their single horse and two cows grazed happily, a few of their handful of chickens wandered freely, pecking at the ground. Down one way was the path to the village and to a few other of the nearby outlying farms, and the other path led to the forests out-skirting the deep woods.

The out-skirting forests were full of wildlife, but one seldom went alone. The deep woods were out of bounds, not by law – through countless warnings from the adults and elders of the village. However to this day, even having surpassed her seventeenth winter, Harmony had no idea why. And she was almost certain that the bearers of the warning had no idea either.

Several times she had visited the out-skirting forests. Part of it didn't seem real being so close to the simple life of the people in the village. Animals were everywhere: deer, does and stags; rabbits, foxes, wild horses, squirrels and birds high in the trees that stretched to kiss the azure sky above. This time of year, a carpet of bluebells covered half the forest floor. Rocks and trees were snuggled in a blanket of soft moss, while other flowers sprouted everywhere possible. Its beauty was ethereal. Harmony could not even begin to understand why taboo hung in the sweet air.

For the deep woods, she wished she could be so certain.

From the soft ripples of her reflection, Harmony turned her head to the out-skirting forest, too curious for her own good. Surely somewhere where so many wonderful things and creatures ventured could not be dangerous or bad?

At first she tried to rid her head of such thoughts. The deep woods were forbidden, she should not go. It was a mantra in her head as she pinned the wet clothes on a line, hanging down between a beam from the house and the horse stable, with slightly calloused fingers to dry in the breeze and sun.

Curiosity gnawed like an angry rabbit at her thoughts, making Harmony wish she had her hands full once more. But everyone was at work, her twin brother was caring for the three youngest children, her next eldest son was on an errand to the village, her father and his second eldest daughter were working the fields, leaving Harmony with nothing more to occupy her. Dark doe brown orbs gazed down the path leading to the forest, almost as if yearning for something loved and lost.

It would do no harm, surely. Could there really be a danger there?

_But then why would everyone warn against it? _a firm voice questioned, the answer unable to be provided, _there's obviously something, or else they would not repeat it like prayer._

Another, just as logical, part of her mind retorted like a lightning strike, _If it were so dangerous, there would not be so many wonderful things there. If I went, I could stay near the animals and come home at the first sign of—_

Harmony stopped herself abruptly, horror splashed of across her features. Gods, what was she thinking? It was _forbidden_.

But no amount of reasoning and reprimanding could extinguish the flame of her inquisitiveness. Now, more than ever, the forests were calling to her, the path coated in illusionary gold, begging to be treaded. _I won't be long, _she silently promised, _I just want a little look, then I'll return home within no time._

"I would not have been granted curiosity if it had no purpose for me," she murmured to herself.

With a last glance around the farm, Harmony turned to the pull in her chest, her legs leading her towards the forest path. The last time she walked it, she had been going to collect herbs with her father. Yet this time, it was stepping into a new part of the world, her dainty feet padding along the path laden with gold. Closer and closer to the forest the girl came, until the tug in her chest was no longer just curiosity, overwhelmed by an unearthly force that drew her ever nearer. It was _need._

And she had strangest feeling that someone almost knew she was coming.

With one final step, she was over the forest threshold. The maiden paused to take in everything around her. The green and brown of the trees, the violet of the bluebell carpet, the moss shrouding the stones and tree trunks. Up in the trees, birds chirped and sang. Eyeing what lay before her, Harmony caught sight of a small brown rabbit with a white tail, and was unable to help the huge smile that lit up her young face, any anxieties fading away like thin smoke; if there was any danger, there would be no little rabbit, there would be no bird song.

Harmony took a deep breath and started to walk down the forest path. She made a promise to herself that she would not stray from it.

Minutes later, the path drew up alongside a stream, the water pooling in some parts and running hastily over smoothened rocks at others. So focused on the white splashes, Harmony did not notice what she was approaching. A small twig snapped, sharply followed by a rustle of leaves. Like a whiplash, Harmony's head snapped up, a startled gasp running over her lower lip. Not too far from her, a doe stared back at her, just as unnerved by noise as she was. Their eyes met and matched.

"Hello," Harmony spoke sweetly, smiling at the doe. All that was returned was a twitch of an ear before the timid animal turned its back on her, but no longer frightened of her. Still smiling, dark eyed Harmony continued on her way.

Looking back over her shoulder, she checked to see if the forest threshold was still in sight; the light from the open land still had its hold on all the space around her, and while it did, that curious need rooted ever deeper into her mortal mind, coaxing her further along the path, so that by the time the light of her known territory was out of sight, she couldn't care enough to be nervous. The only light remaining was the dappled sun peeping through the crowns of the trees, and Harmony saw a squirrel run up a nearby trunk.

Her eyes followed the running stream as it started to drift from the forest path, growing quieter with each step she took until it could pass unnoticed. Another rustle of leaves caught doe eyed Harmony's attention; this time it was a trio of forest mares. They had come from the deep woods, no doubt heading for the meadow to graze for the rest of the day. Harmony often saw them, and sometimes a few others, and the single horse they owned would sometimes whinny to them, leaving her with a gentle ache to let her join her kin, or to wish they could have another horse to keep her company. As a result, most of Harmony's jobs on the farm were in taking care of the bay mare.

So lost in her thoughts, the maiden stopped with a start. The border between the out-skirting forests and the deep woods lay beneath her feet.

In her chest, her heart began to quicken like trotting hooves. Doubt penetrated her mind, stinging her thoughts, bitter and sour. _I should go no further,_ she whispered to herself, _I should turn back right away. Father will be worried if I am not home when he returns. I didn't tell anyone where I was going._

Decision made, Harmony turned back, and froze.

It was gone.

The forest path was gone.

How could it be gone?

"That's not possible," roman eyed Harmony gasped fearfully to herself.

The very forest before her eyes had shifted, no longer anything like the land she had just crossed. No path, no recognisable signs, nothing.

Harmony tried, and failed, to swallow the rising lump in the back of her throat, and as her body started to shake, tears stung at the back of her eyes. Teeth in her lip, she looked around frantically, feebly trying to deny that her way home had been lost. The deep woods were darker than the out-skirting forests; its light could be seen anywhere she looked. Despite the terror that gripped her, Harmony could not see a way to make it back home. What on earth was she going to do?

Still around her were trees, animals and birds. From what she could see and hear, there was no obvious danger about; the birds would sound their warning calls if there was, and they weren't. It was far more difficult to think rationally when Harmony's mind was clouded in fear and helplessness. She was utterly silent. Her keen ears listened to every sound around her.

Faintly, through the bird song and the occasional rustle of leaves from the animals, the girl caught the sound of rippling water on the breeze. Before she could think, her legs leapt with a burst of adrenaline, bolting like a young doe in search of the stream. The animals close by spooked at her indiscrete movements, some fleeing in the other direction. Breath loud to her own ears, Harmony spurred herself onwards, limbs buzzing with hope of finding the stream that she could follow back home.

When she tired, she started to slow, keeping her pace at a very brisk walk while her ears searched for the sound of running water. She had to manoeuvre carefully for the moss-coated trees were far more dense in the deep woods. The sound was stronger now, driving her forward, beckoning her.

Only, as Harmony weaved through the trees, her hope crumbled to ash to see a small waterfall spilling over smooth, sleek, dark grey stone into a pool below. From her position, she could only see about half of the waterfall and pool. The rippling water was dark and clear, beautiful.

But no beauty could prevent the salty tears gathering in Harmony's eyes, as her body slumped in defeat. Half-heartedly, she took a few more steps to see to whole pool.

Then there before her, was a sight she would never have imagined possible. Her heart skipped a beat, initially frozen in her spot, the sight of what surely had to be an illusion poured into her eyes, and her breathing stopped.

In the pool, a myth bathed in the crystal water, a creature of two halves, this one male and of great size. Harmony's mind could only piece together a single thought and explanation: the deep woods were bound by magic. It was the only conclusion that could fit the puzzle of what she had seen that day. And in the midst of all her feelings of loss and fear, a tiny part blazed at the idea of magic and myths.

The creature did not appear to have noticed her, continuing to bathe himself with no sign that he knew she was there. Even resting on his knees, he was a colossal sight, his bare torso and arms rippling with bulging muscles as he moved to clean himself. The coat of his longer back was sleek and shining, dark gold, and darker still when wrapped in water, his tail matching the colour of the hair on his head, almost like pure gold. A wreath of thin golden leaves sat atop his head like a crown, calling out his sovereignty over the woods that surrounded them. From both what she could see and what she could assume, his four legs were thick with muscle too, long and powerful. Harmony was captivated, half in rapture, half in terror.

He seemed peaceful enough now, but a blind person could have seen the immense power of that body, the calm regal air of dominance and strength, felt it in their bones and known that a single wrong move could have meant peril. For a moment, the roman-eyed girl thought of making her presence known and asking for his help to return home, only stopping when it occurred to her that this man-beast, this centaur, may not take kindly to a stranger in the woods, where the people had always been forbidden to go. She understood now, this was why.

It was too much of a risk; her only flicker of hope was to try and find her own way. She started to turn away.

"You will get nowhere on your own," the male spoke with a voice like thunder.

Harmony froze with a gasp. Blood drained from her already pale Gaulish face. Her body visibly flinched from the noise of the centaur rising from the water. She didn't know how much of her he could see, or if he could see her at all. At the back of her neck, her hair stood on end with spikes of fear.

"Show your face, intruder," the centaur spoke like a king, compelling Harmony to obey even if it was the last thing she wanted to do.

Giddy with fright, she stepped out into the open, and they could see each other fully. At the sight of her, the centaur softened a little, instantly able to tell that this little person could not have meant any harm, but her human clumsiness had led her astray. She was still an intruder.

Tiny and trembling, Harmony stared at him, eyes growing wide at his full height and size, his stern yet handsome face, and his piercing sapphire eyes that struck like lightning in the very roots of her soul. The girl was certain he could not perceive her as a threat, maybe he would be kind to her knowing that. The centaur squinted at her, "How can you balance on merely two legs?" he paused, gaze turning sceptic, "What is your name?"

"Harmony," the dark eyed maiden whispered huskily from anxiety. "W-Who are you?" she dared to ask in return.

A flicker of irk crossed his masculine face, unused to be addressed so informally by a mere mortal, a stranger in the deep woods. "I am Thor, God of the woods." _His _deep woods.

Eyes growing wide, Harmony took a tiny step back, suddenly short of breath, weak in the knees. Earlier that morning, if someone had said she'd be having an encounter with a centaur god of the woods, she would have been mildly concerned about their sanity. But now, it seemed only a fool would rationally deny this creature's words after everything she'd witnessed today. Her hand braced against the nearest tree to keep her steady, while frantic thoughts galloped through her mind.

"I-I didn't mean any harm," she squeaked.

"I am sure you did not, little one," the centaur god spoke more softly, the gentle rumble of his baritone managing to soothe her.

"Will I be allowed to return home, milord?" Harmony's voice came out a little less shakily, no longer in a haze of fear, able to remember her courtesy.

Thor took a long step towards her, wading through the water, and noticed the small human flinch timidly. Dark Roman eyes watched him like cornered prey, not fully sure of what sort of person this forest god really was. "This is where I reside. Do you not like it here?" Thor looked around before his gaze landed back on her.

Harmony nodded quickly, fearing she might displease him in his own home, lost of all voice. Swallowing thickly, she salvaged some words from her throat, "But surely you do not want me here?" her voice was weak and small.

Any dignity she had was surely in shreds, as she half cowered behind a tree, flinching at each movement that the god made. Her mind was mostly blank aside from instincts, guiding her step by step and throwing aside any foolish pride and dignity. They would be of no use to her now.

"I am often left in solitude; I am over a thousand years old; even gods can become lonely. Mortals may have their limits, but they can provide company different than the beasts of my realms," Thor said, walking slowly towards her, "Do not flee from me," his voice took a sharp edge when Harmony took another feeble step back away from him. She steeled herself, knees shaking. "Be my companion for the day, and at sunset I will guide you home. Do we have a deal?" the god offered.

Roman eyed Harmony dared not refuse him. At the same time, she doubted she would ever be in any situation like this again, she would regret it if she turned away. Moreover, he might not let her get home if she refused. And so, she nodded.

Thor could see her visibly shaking. Closer now, he towered monstrously over her spectacularly tiny form. So much time in isolation, Thor had forgotten how small mortals were. At the height of his top pair of abdominals, Harmony quickly got a strain in her neck to look up at him, and she quickly found she could not bring herself to hold his eyes for more than a second or two. Bending at his human waist, Thor reached down to place one giant hand on Harmony's thin bicep, his warmth spreading all the way down to her fingertips.

His hand was heavy but gentle, and Harmony could feel how much godly strength he was restraining for her. She had no doubt that he could probably crush her like a bubble if he wished to do so. His thumb rubbed comforting circles on her arm, able to reach around the whole limb easily with his fingers. Sapphire eyes were soft on her, and Harmony felt the strangest urge in her chest to reach out and touch him, to feel his masculine beauty and power, to feel the smooth warm skin of his belly, to feel the glossy thick fur that began at his wide hips. To truly know a god.

Thor released her arm and rubbed down it with all the gentleness he could muster, "I will not hurt you, little one. I would be a rather poor companion if I allowed you to come to harm."

A small, but very genuine, smile lit up Harmony's youthful face, and she knew in that moment that she trusted him. He might have been dangerous and powerful, capable of great destruction, but he was honest and trustworthy. Harmony was sure that his capabilities would remain just that.

Arm dropping to his side, Thor turned himself and lowered to his knees. Harmony hesitated at first. Then sapphire eyed Thor smiled at her, "You may sit on my back. Those little legs wouldn't be able to keep up."

Giddy in her step, Harmony too turned to her side and pushed off from her tiptoes. The dark golden fur beneath her hands was softer than she could have ever imagined, brushing between her dainty fingers like the finest silks. When Thor felt her still, he curled his left arm behind his back and nudged Harmony further onto his wide back so she could not slide off either way. Splayed across most of her torso, the grip of his hand tightened as the centaur god rose to his feet, leaving Harmony's calves dangling down his side and it felt as though they were a mile above ground.

She could just about see over his shoulder, and laid a shy hand upon the great muscular expanse, nervous for his reaction. But he merely smiled and set off at a slow, leisured pace. His movements felt strange and new to her, and for a few minutes Harmony didn't focus on anything apart from the feel of his four furred long limbs, moving so simply yet so intricately.

"So tell me, what brings a filly mortal out so far from home?" the god's deep voice rumbled through the silence like a roll of gentle thunder.

Shuffling nervously on his back, Harmony bit her lip, eyes down even though he couldn't actually see her. "I," her voice died in her throat. Swallowing, she tried again, "I was curious to see what was out here," even then, she sounded sheepish still, a blush no doubt blooming on her cheeks.

"Do you think that was wise? Even yearlings do not stray from their mothers," Thor told her, "You could not have known if it was safe here."

"It's just I," Harmony paused to grip her nerves, "I always thought that there were always so many animals and flowers and things that surely there couldn't be anything that bad."

"If you were not a filly, you would have been wrong," the giant hand across her belly suddenly lost some of its comfort, and Harmony gulped. "I would never bring harm to colt or filly, of any kind."

Thor wound onto a small forest path, surrounded by deep emerald greens and dark browns. It was impossible to tell the time of day this far into the deep woods; Harmony could barely see the sky when she looked up. Tilting her head down, the girl gazed into the abundance of tall, dark coloured trees, as if expecting to see something of evil heart dwelling within, and without noticing it herself, Roman eyed Harmony pulled herself closer to Thor's back, inching along his glossy back. The god glanced back at her and offered a gentle smile, a smile full of promise, only meant for the one it was cast on.

"Are you afraid?" he murmured, twisting nimbly at the torso to face her as best he could.

"No," she replied with equal softness. She took a deep breath, gathering the courage to ask him something, "Was it you who told people not to come here?"

Thor stiffened, wishing he didn't need to admit his next words to a filly, "Yes. I spared one intruder here, sent them carrying a message to their people, commanding that no one dare step into my land again. It was a long time ago."

Stifling a shiver, Harmony looked away. Defensive walls shielded her mind from the dark thoughts that crawled at her mind's eye. "So you knew of my warning?" Thor asked sceptically, "Look at me, little one. Just tell me the truth; nothing will hurt you."

"I," her voice failed her again, "We were always told not to come here but no one ever said why, even when we asked. I-I wouldn't have come here if I'd known this place belonged to you," her voice quickened painfully.

"Hush, hush, little filly," the wreathed god soothed, his own voice like warm honey, "I know you did not mean any harm. I was a curious colt myself, I often found myself in trouble," they shared a smile.

After so long resting on Thor's thick shoulder, Harmony's arm had grown tired. She felt brave and curled it timidly around his thick torso. Warm and firm, she drew herself as close as she could, relaxing her head against the muscles of his back while she watched his world pass them by.

Gradually, the woods around them became lighter; the sun peeped onto the forest floor, the green of the leaves was lighter, the rocks were almost silver, grass grew a little thicker with every few steps the hulking centaur made. More flowers dotted the ground, the moss was greener, and then animals started to appear.

Rabbits, squirrels, badgers, does and stags, Shetland and forest ponies, black birds, robins, magpies, sparrows, finches, and other birds Harmony couldn't recognise from far away.

Things seemed to glow, ethereal in their beauty. Their place was not on Earth. Golden flecks of dust floated on the sweet crisp air, shining like miniscule gems in the everlasting sunlight. On and on the wreathed god walked. Harmony looked forward over his shoulder, only to have her breath stolen from her.

In a nearby pool, played a group of water nymphs.

Light azure skin was paled by deep navy orbs, forms too lithe to possibly be human, and silver-blue locks framed their beautifully inhuman faces, decorated with patterns of sapphire swirls and ingrained tiny diamond-like gems. They paddled and played in the crystal clear waters, musical laughter ringing out as they sweetly splashed each other. Watching them, Harmony could not help but feel dull and boring.

It didn't take them long for them to notice the mighty god approaching. "Thor! Thor!" they called in their ethereal sing song voices.

With a handsome smile, Thor carried an anxious Harmony over to the pool. The nymphs, four of them, peaked around the centaur's thick chest. "A human!" one of them gasped, making Harmony flinch.

Thor raised a commanding hand, "Silence. This is a little filly I found," he grinned jokily, "she is my guest."

At his words, the nymphs' faces lit up with delightful smiles, and Thor introduced them, "This is Limorei, Bateilla, Arastellia, and Heliria. I have not seen you here for a while."

"We missed you," the one named Limorei pouted.

"So we came back!" Arastellia finished in a bright voice.

Thor chuckled down at them, flashing his pearly white teeth. Meanwhile, uncomfortable and shy, Harmony tried her best to shield herself behind Thor's human torso, wishing they could move on now. In all her life, she'd never felt like such a tarnishing blemish, never felt a green heart bristling in her chest.

"I've never seen a mortal up close before!" Arastellia chirped, her eyes glittering as she paddled to the silver rocked rim of the pool.

Thor put his hand tightly across Harmony's belly so he could lower to his knees without knocking her off balance. "Then come and say hello," he said.

Arastellia was the first to climb from the pool, followed quickly by Heliria, and Harmony slid uneasily down from Thor's inviting back. Her mind had already visualized what would happen from this moment on.

They would look at her with disdain and disgust, their faces curling into sneers down at the dull little human. "There's nothing special about you," they would say, "Our mighty god Thor should not be associating himself with a filthy human."

Harmony would flinch and try not to weep as the feared truth struck her in the heart, twisting its ugly blade through the fragile organ.

"You're an intruder to these woods, you don't belong here," they would continue, vile snarls distorting their cerulean faces.

Harmony was shaken from her bitter trance as the Nymph named Arastellia came right up close to her, eyes like stars. Momentarily frozen, dark eyed Harmony didn't immediately respond when soft words reached her ears.

"What's your name?"

Caught off guard by the tenderness of the Nymph's voice, Harmony stared at her, briefly rendered speechless. Deep in her chest, Arastellia's heart gave a small tug at the lost look on the face of Thor's lost filly and she gave a tiny head gesture in a kind attempt to coax words from the girl's unsteady lips.

"Harmony," the mortal of Roman eyes whispered timidly.

In her peripheral vision, she saw the faces of all the other three Nymphs light up with delightful smiles, looking straight into the beaming face of Arastellia, and unable to help herself, curled her lips in a shy smile of her own.

"That's a beautiful name," Arastellia with the silver-gemmed face sighed with affection.

Bateilla, the quietest of the ethereal creatures, leapt with unchallenged elegance from the water, gliding past the others, so that Arastellia stepped aside as the quiet mouthed Nymph reached out to pinch a curl of red chestnut between her fingers. The movement made Harmony flinch but she realised there was nowhere for her to retreat to as she simply backed into Thor's long body, making the wreathed god smile.

"I've never seen hair like this before," Bateilla said dreamily, her beautiful head angled to the side as she examined the dark garnet lock, "Not even the sons and daughters of fire hold this colour in their tresses," she glanced up wearing an expression close to awe.

Arastellia reached forward to take Harmony's hand, "Come play with us!" she then looked to the giant god, seeking his permission.

"For a short while," Thor nodded his grand wreathed head.

A moment later, Harmony found herself being pulled by Arastellia and Bateilla towards the silver rocked pool, and Limorei and Heliria jumped in, their bodies moving like ripples of the water itself. At the edge, Harmony pulled back.

"Come on!" called Limorei, "it'll be fun."

And, holding on tight to the two Nymphs' hands, Harmony leapt.

Never in all her life had had she fallen into such deep waters, to feel it engulf her wholly. Her hair uncurled and extended around her like the shine of a dark star. Kicking off from the pool floor, the mortal filly pushed with all her might. Her head burst the surface, an elegant arch in her pale neck and fragile spine. Thor watched her closely.

With her hand, Harmony cleared her sight, a lovely smile etched upon her face. And so, she and the water Nymphs played together, swimming and splashing each other, their musical laughter and squeals ringing out through the trees. The water was almost warm, and yet refreshing at the same time. Harmony had only ever swum in shallow waters before, where her feet could always touch the ground. With a little guidance, she was quick to learn her balance and grace. She was not too much unlike the water Nymphs, Thor observed as she quickly progressed.

"Come now, little one," his deep velvet voice rendered the five maidens mute and still.

Although a little sad to be leaving, Harmony paddled to the edge of the pool, but before she could climb out, Arastellia placed an azure hand on her shoulder. Harmony turned back.

"Take this," the Nymph said softly as she magically bound a water flower into Harmony's dripping locks, "so you do not forget us."

"Thank you," Harmony whispered, her tiny fingers stroking the soft petals with perfect delicacy.

The wet mortal climbed from the pool, and Thor lowered himself back to his knees so she could mount him again. Her clothes clung to her body, allowing the centaur to see how tiny she really was. It had been a long time since he had seen a mortal up close – were they all that little? The four Nymphs – Arastellia, Limorei, Bateilla and Heliria – waved goodbye as Thor carried Harmony away.

For some reason far more comfortable, Harmony shuffled close to Thor's upright back and leant against him, relieved when he welcomed her closeness.

"Tell me of yourself, my little filly," he said, "Where do you come from?"

"I live on a farm with my family, on the outskirts of our town. We're the closest to the woods," she told him.

"I take it you are not the only foal?"

Harmony smiled softly, "No; I have three brothers and three sisters. But not a mother, not anymore."

Thor curled his long thick arm behind him and pressed her close to his back. Nuzzling her cheek against the firm flesh of his shoulder, Harmony wrapped her damp arms around his torso, unable to reach the whole way around him. "Tell me more of your home," he murmured.

"It's not much, but more than enough," Thor smiled at her humility, "We have a few chickens, two cows and a mare. I always feel she's lonely and I wish we could get another for her, so I often spend time with her."

"You have a rare kindness, little one," Thor hugged her a little tighter.

Remaining silent, Harmony closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek on his skin. In the calm and quiet, Harmony's keen ears breathed in all the natural sounds around her, and enjoyed the feeling of Thor's smooth movements. He allowed her the peace and tranquillity, without loneliness, that he somehow knew she'd been craving.

It was not until sometime later that Harmony filled the silence with her soft voice, "My lord?" she whispered.

"Yes, my little filly?" came the deep reply.

"Will I ever be able to return here?" a sad hope laced that innocent request.

For a moment, Thor didn't answer.

Her chest grew tight and heavy, as she slumped against his wide back.

"We will certainly meet again," Thor promised, "I have met many mortals and I remember their hearts and souls. In all my years, I have not met a mortal quite like you for a very long time."

"Can we be friends?" Harmony held onto him a little more tightly.

Thor could not help but let out a soft rich chuckle, and a certain affection took root in his ancient heart, "Yes, we are friends. And should you ever need my help, I will come."

A warm feeling spread through his filly's body. She closed her eyes and let her weight rest against him, knowing, as if she had always known it, that he would protect her.

* * *

><p>When Harmony next opened her eyes, she found herself in her bed, in her room, in her home.<p>

She stared blankly at the ceiling, her memories taking their time to return to her, and while they did, she felt nothing. Her mind focused and it became a mystery to her how she could have forgotten.

The forest path.

The deep woods.

The Nymphs.

The God of the Woods, the mighty centaur, Thor.

Roman eyed Harmony sat bolt upright, her heart lurching in her chest. No, no, surely it was real? It had to be real!

She couldn't have dreamt it, could she?

Of course she had dreamt it. Things like Nymphs and centaur gods didn't exist really, of course they didn't. Disappointed and forlorn, Harmony flopped like a ragdoll onto her back with a sigh. More than anything, she wanted to close her eyes and find herself back in Thor's woods. She suggested to herself going back, but found she deeply feared that she would not find what she so dearly hoped for.

She told herself that there were more important things than daydreaming about a fantasy, the maiden pushed herself out of bed and ready to work the farm.

Blinking in the sunlight, Harmony crossed the dusty ground towards the paddock where the cows and mare spent their day. Like always, she paused at the gate to count the three animals…

And counted four instead.

By the side of their lonely mare, stood a gorgeous golden chestnut stallion. He looked at her and whinnied happily, while Harmony stood dumbstruck.

Coming to her senses and realisation all at once, she fumbled at the paddock gate and hurried over to the pair, who came to greet her. "What the?" she whispered breathlessly, and the stallion blew gently through his nostrils, bowing his head and let her stroke him. "Aren't you beautiful?" she cooed with a smile.

"Harmony!" called the voice of her father from the other side of the farm.

Turning on her heels, Harmony jogged back to the paddock gate, only to suddenly halt again.

Nailed to the post of the gate, was a perfect sheet of glass, reflecting a perfect image of her own face back to her. For the first time in her life, Harmony knew what she truly looked like, what all others saw of her. The shape of her eyes and eyebrows, the precise shades of her lips and cheeks.

And in her hair, woven in by magic, was the water flower.

* * *

><p><strong>Are we feeling the Thormony love? ;)<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it, and please check out my other works if you like Thor/Harmony!**

**Love and hugs xxx**


End file.
